The present invention relates to furnishings, such as light fixtures, and particularly to furnishings that may be easily assembled or disassembled.
Low-cost furnishings are often desirable, such as for a college student or a person with a limited budget for less essential furnishings. Many furnishings are made low cost by requiring the purchaser to assemble the item. The assembly can be time consuming and may require tools or skills not available to the purchaser. Moreover, may so called “ready-to-assemble” furnishings cannot be disassembled, at least one easily, for transport and/or storage.
Many low cost furnishings are formed of plastic and/or are exceptionally unattractive. For many people it is important to purchase “green” furnishings that are formed of recycled material and/or recyclable themselves. Thus, any articles formed of plastic would be very undesirable. On the other hand, “green” materials are often not easily used for attractive furnishings.
There is a need for low-cost furnishings that are attractive, easily assembled and disassembled and inexpensive.